The Mistaken Identity
by AndroB
Summary: X-over with Buffy. Draco Malfoy is mistaken for Spike when he goes on a field trip to Sunnydale.
1. Default Chapter

__

Draco Malfoy

"C'mon, Draco! We're going to be late," Blaise said.

"Oh, Please! Don't tell me that you're actually looking forward to Muggle Studies with Professor Vector!" I said while looking for my book.

Why do I always lose my schoolbooks? I think someone has placed a curse upon me—it's probably Potter. I wouldn't put it past him. "Well, see unlike you--I'm taking 

Muggle Studies because I'm actually interested in learning about muggles. What's yours?" Blaise replied as I found my book.

"AHA! I found it!" I exclaimed.

"Good, now can we get to class?" Blaise asked impatiently.

I then began to walk towards Vector's class. "Are you okay?" Blaise asked out of the blue.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped.

Blaise gave me a what's-wrong-with-you look and I stopped walking. "I'm sorry Blaise. It's just that I'm under a lot of stress right now with the whole Voldemort thing," I told him.

I'm 17 and my dad keeps asking me to become a death eater. I don't want to be all evil like him. He's one of the **reasons** I decided to take Muggle Studies. "Why don't you just tell him no? That'd get him off your back," Blaise suggested.

"It's not that simple!" I replied as I began walking again.

"Okay, if you say so!" Blaise told me.

We then took our usual seats in the back of the Muggle Studies classroom. "Good afternoon, class," Professor Vector greeted us giving her best fake smile. "I talked to Professor Dumbledore and got his approval for a fun but educational field trip that I have been planning to take all my Muggle Studies classes on."

I groaned. Any time a teacher says something will be fun **AND **educational that usually means you are about to go on the boringest field trip of your life. "We are going to spend two weeks in Sunnydale, California where you will study the muggles. When you get back, you will each write a 3-page report on your experiences. Any questions?"

I slid down in my seat. Here's a chance for a really cool field trip and our teacher has to ruin it with a 3-page report. Teacher's these days. I looked around and saw that several people had their hands up—including Granger.

That girl is just too predictable sometimes. "Will we be attending a muggle school while we are there?" Granger asked when Vector called on her.

"Yes, you will attend Sunnydale High as transfer students who are **MUGGLES**!" she replied.

Oh, bugger! Who wants to attend school while on a field trip? Some field trip! "Where will we stay?" some kid I didn't recognize asked.

"In a hotel with a partner, which I choose," she informed us.

Great, just great! "Now here are the partners: Zabini and Moon, Patil and Perks, Malfoy and Granger…"

**GRANGER? **I have to spend two bloody weeks with her? This will be the worst two weeks of my entire life. I'm beginning to think Potter really did put a curse on me to make my life as miserable as possible.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"So, we can't bring any wizard stuff, only muggle stuff?" I asked.

"That is correct," she replied.

Then it was time for my next class—History of Magic. A completely boring and useless class if you ask me.

SPIKE

"Spike?"

I looked up from the show I was watching to see Buffy standing on the steps. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just found out that Sunnydale's about to get a little more crowded," Buffy said as she sat down on my cot.

"Is that right?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah, apparently their coming here to learn more about the US," Buffy replied.

"Do you know where they are from?"

"London."

"Hmm. I sure hope they don't have any bad experiences because of the Hellmouth," I told her.

"Yeah, listen I gotta go check on Dawnie."

"OK, what do you think she has?" I questioned.

"The flu," Buffy replied. 

__

DRACO

"How hard can it be to decide what to wear?" Blaise asked.

"Let me guess…you're already packed?" I replied.

"Yep! So what do you need help with?" Blaise inquired.

"How 'bout we start with the number of leather pants I should bring," I told him.

"How many do you have?" Blaise asked in awe.

"That my friend is classified information," I replied.

"Well what else can you wear and do you really want to look like a rich person?"

Blaise and I did this all the time. We weren't really arguing, just being playful. "I've got shorts and jeans. If I'm going to be forced to look like a muggle, I want to do it in style!" I answered.

"So bring a little of each," Blaise advised. 

"Okay, 7 leather pants, 3 shorts and 4 jeans it is," I said happily.

Blaise groaned. "What?" I asked shortly.

"Why are you asking my opinion if you're going to do your own thing?" he replied.

"Just trying to make you feel needed," I told him.

"Great," Blaise replied dully.

I then decided on red, black, gray and green shirts—4 black, 3 gray, and 3 green. I also packed my fav leather jacket that Aunt Bella bought for me on my 16th birthday.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

"Okay there is **NO** way I'm getting on that—that—thing!" I exclaimed.

I was looking at a big thingy with wings. I don't know about you but I don't trust things with wings except for the snitch and animals. "Relax, Draco it's just an airplane!" Blaise explained.

"Oh, please! Just because you know more about muggles than me doesn't mean you have to rub it in!" I complained.

"I'm not! Besides we've learned about airplanes in Muggle Studies remember?" Blaise asked.

"Nope, I must've been absent that day," I replied.

"Everybody listen up!" Professor Vector called. " You and your partner are to sit together on the plane. It is your responsibility to know where your partner is at all times. So if you want to receive a bad grade you should make sure your partner doesn't make it on the plane ride home."

Great there goes plan A: lose Granger. I got on the plane hoping to beat Granger to the window seat. But alas, the curse is alive! She beat me to it. "Hey! No fair!" I exclaimed.

Granger looked up from her book. "What's not fair?" she asked sweetly.

She makes me sick! "You took the window seat. That's my favorite spot!"

"Well too bad. I'll let you sit by the window on the way home," she said.

I sighed as I sat down in my horrid seat and pulled out my favorite book—Interview with a Werewolf by Darin Klugel.

********************Two Weeks Later********************

"I am **SO** bored!" I exclaimed while Granger was watching 'Passions'.

"And you know what?" she asked.

"NO! And right now I'm wondering if I even want to know," I replied.

"I'm sick of you're complaining. Honestly you are worse than a two year old!" she lectured.

"Whatever. This is the most stupidest show!" I told her.

"Oh please! How would you know? You've only watched five minutes of it," Granger chided.

I got up and started to leave when Granger said, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Out," I replied.

"Well, be sure to be back in one hour so that you don't miss your ride back to Hogwarts!" she said as I left.

I wandered around the streets of Sunnydale. I wasn't going anywhere in particular which was my mistake. Pretty soon, I was as lost as a little puppy. 'Uh-oh' I mumbled to myself.


	2. The Mistake

__

SPIKE

"Hey, bit! What's wrong?" I asked Dawn when I saw her sitting on the couch.

"Just the fact that Hermione is leaving. We became good friends in the two weeks I knew her," Dawn told me.

"So where's Buffy?" I asked.

"Out patrolling."

I nodded and then went out in search of the Slayer. I was almost at the graveyard when I felt someone grab my arm. "There you are!" a voice said.

I turned around and saw a bushy haired girl looking at me. "What?" I questioned.

"C'mon Draco we got to get on the plane!" she urged.

"Now you are loony! There is no way I'm getting on a plane with a stranger that's going who knows where!" I exclaimed.

The girl then grabbed me and started leading me somewhere. "I don't know what's up with you but if I find out that this is part of your plan to give me a bad grade, I will personally kill you!" she ranted.

" A lot of good that'll do!" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Let go of me! I'll go with you as long as it doesn't involve wooden stakes!" I told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that I DON'T want you trying to kill me!" I replied.

"Fine," she said.

When we got on the plane she said, "Here you can sit by the window, Draco!"

Great that way when the sun comes up, I can commit vampiric suicide. It would be the perfect ending to the perfect day. I obliged only because I didn't want to get on this girl's bad side.

I glanced down at the girl's bag and saw that '_Hermione_' was written on it. So that was her name! Around 7:30 I pulled the blinds down so that I would be safe from the sun's dangerous rays. Luckily for me, Hermione didn't notice that I pulled them down. She was too busy reading a magazine. "So what are you reading?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be interested!" she snapped.

"Oh, come on, love, how fair is that?" I questioned.

"Oh, please! I'm not your love! And FYI this magazine's all about soaps like 'Passions'. You know the 'stupidest show in the world'?" Hermione retorted.

I smiled. Now here was my kind of girl. "You watch Passions too? I love that show! I try not to miss an episode!" I told her.

Hermione frowned and gave me The Look. "Right. If you love it so much why did you tell me that you hated it yesterday?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Draco Malfoy

"Great, just great! This is the perfect place to be! I mean I love being near graveyards at 11:00 o'clock at night," I mumbled to myself when I found myself near a graveyard.

Cemeteries have always creeped me out. Right now, I would be glad to be watching Granger's stupid muggle show instead of out here. Just then, I saw a blonde girl walking through the cemetery. 'What a stupid idiot!' I thought.

"Hey Spike!" the girl called as she ran up to me.

Spike? I've been called lots of things in my lifetime but—Spike?! That's just crazy. "Hey!" I replied uneasily.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked. "Is it Dawn? What?"

I glared at her. Didn't she know that we had never met? Oh, well. "Don't you know that it's completely dark out here? Of course it's not dawn!" I snapped.

She smiled. "C'mon Spike this is no time for jokes about being a vampire."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

This is the weirdest, most intriguing conversation that I've had in weeks. "Oh, don't play stupid with me!" she retorted. "I'm talking about the crack you made about Dawn."

I laughed. Dawn was a person! People should learn to give their kids real names. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to get back to the hotel so I don't miss the plane ride back home!" I told her.

Blondie came out of the cemetery and put her hand on my shoulder. "Plane ride to where?"

Okay, so now she's interested in my problems? Man, girls are strange. "London!" I told her simply.

"Rightio! Let me take you to my house first," Blondie told me.

"Why?" I questioned.

There is no way I'm going to a stranger's house just so she can kill me. "I've got somethin' for you!"

So, I followed Blondie to her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

SPIKE

"Hey Malfoy!" a voice said followed by a poke.

I opened my eyes to see Hermione looking at me. Apparently she had mistaken my for this Draco bloke. "What?" I questioned.

"We're here at Hogwarts! Now come on!" she urged.

I got up and followed Hermione off the plane. As soon as I did, I saw a huge castle that looked as if it was over 1,000 years old. "Wow!" I said in awe.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she replied, "It looks the same as when we left two weeks ago!"

I sighed. How do you reply to **THAT**? "Right!" I mumbled as I followed her inside.

"MALFOY! Quit following me! Why do you want to visit the Gryffindor dorms anyway?" Hermione yelled after I had been following her for five minutes.

Okay now I'm confused. I've heard of Gryffins—some lion creature—but Gryffindor? Is it some room shaped like a lion? "Hey Malfoy!" a voice yelled interrupting my thoughts.

A brown haired boy had walked up to us. "Hey!" I replied.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?" the boy asked in shock.

"I was just making sure that Hermione makes it to her dorm safely," I replied.

"Oh, relax Blaise! I've handled him fine for two weeks haven't I?" Hermione told him.

Blaise shook his head. "C'mon Draco!"

I then followed Blaise. "So, what's up with you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Being nice to a Gryffindor! Duh!" Blaise replied.

I shrugged as Blaise led me to a portrait. "Boer," Blaise said and then it opened up and I followed him inside.

"Oh, Drakkie! Was it awful?" a girl asked as she hugged me.

Okay! This girl needs to get a life or a boyfriend. Actually, she reminds me of Harmony and that's not a good thing. "Oh, sod off!" I half-yelled as I pushed her off of me.

"What's wrong Draco? Is it Granger?" the girl asked.

"Oh, please!" I retorted.

"I think the trip made you a little cranky."

She then attempted to kiss me while running her hands across my back. I pushed her away and said, "I'm sorry, pet, but I don't like you like that. I'm in love with someone else!"

The girl then stomped off muttering something about 'Granger!' Whew am I glad to get rid of her. "So who's the lucky girl?" Blaise asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well, you said you were in love so who is she? Is it Hermione Granger?" Blaise interrogated.

"No!" I replied quickly.

"Oooh quick denial! I think Draco's in loooove!" Blaise said.

"I'm in love with a girl you wouldn't know," I told him.

"Oh, so is she older or younger?" Blaise questioned.

"Younger," I replied as I walked with Blaise to the dorms.

I laid on Draco's bed and began to think about tomorrow. How in the world is a vampire supposed to act like a human? I guess I could act like Draco as long as it didn't involve me committing suicide. If it did, I would just have to give them a reason why I couldn't go outside or whatever.


	3. Figuring Out

__

Draco Malfoy

"So what do you have for me?" I asked as I went into Blondie's house.

"Buffy! You're home, how did it go?" A younger brown-haired girl asked.

So that was Blondie's real name! "Hey Dawn! I got 2 vampires that's all. Guess it's not a big vampire night," Buffy said.

Okay, so now I'm in a house with a girl who catches vampires. For all I know she could think I'm one and her plan is to kill me. "Call Xander and Anya and tell them to come over right away," Buffy told Dawn.

Sheesh this Buffy sure is bossy. Buffy then led me down some steps. I wonder what could be down there. Maybe she had a present for me—like plane tickets she never used. Or maybe car keys, or there was no surprise and Buffy is really a bad person in disguise. "Okay, Spike close your eyes so I can give you your surprise. And don't you dare open them until I say so," she told me.

"Okay," I replied as I closed my eyes.

Maybe if I did what she said, she wouldn't hurt me. I felt something cold against both of my wrists. What was she doing? I know! She was giving me metal bracelets—that's cool, I guess. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!" I heard Buffy say.

I opened my eyes to see Buffy sitting on the stairs. I then looked down at my hand and almost had a heart attack! I was chained up! Buffy really was crazy and she had taken me hostage. Who knows what she plans to do to me? "What is this?" I asked her as I rattled the chains. "Why are you making me your prisoner?"

"It's for protection," Buffy replied simply.

"Protection? Who are you trying to protect?" I asked.

"You."

Before I could say something, a boy came downstairs. "So what's so urgent that…Hey you finally decided to chain him up--" the boy began.

"Xander, be quiet!" Buffy chided. "Where's Anya?"

"Upstairs with Dawn," Xander replied.

I think all the people around here have strange names, not that I have a normal name. "We have a situation here. I was patrolling when I found Spike. Something happened and I don't think he's all there. I'm not sure if it's just because he has a soul now or what."

"Right, Ahn, Wills, and I will start researching demon causes of vampires going psycho," Xander replied glumly.

So, they think I'm crazy? Well, I hope they don't find anything useful. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

__

SPIKE

I woke up the next morning to see Blaise and two huge boys. "Finally, you're up! C'mon Draco you're going to miss breakfast," Blaise told me.

_Big deal. Like it really matters!_ I thought.

"Hold on, I just gotta get dressed," I told him.

They then left and I began to look through Draco's stuff. After a couple of minutes, I found his schedule. I put it on the bed, got dressed and then put the schedule in my pocket. I found my way next to Blaise and checked out was being served for breakfast. "You gonna eat anything Draco?" Blaise asked after a while.

_Not unless they're serving buffalo wings, onion blossoms, or wheetabix!_ I thought.

" 'm not hungry," I told him.

"Oh," Blaise replied.

I took out Draco's schedule to see what classes he had today—History of Magic and Potions. I could remember that. "C'mon Draco! We wouldn't want to miss Professor Binn's class!" Blaise said after we had gotten our books. 

I glared at him. How interesting could a history class be? I could write a history book on my life—well unlife. I followed Blaise wondering about Blaise's sanity and how Draco put up with him.I then settled in a desk behind Blaise.

A few minutes later, the teacher floated in. I mean it! Professor Binns was a bloody ghost. "Good morning, class," he greeted dully.

I sighed. I could tell that this was going to be a boring class. Maybe I should use this class to figure out how I'm going to feed. "Today we are going to learn about the mythology of the Slayer. I don't usually teach about myths—but this one is important especially since some seem to believe it is true," he said.

That caught my attention. I raised my hand. "Yes, mister Melon?" he asked.

" Did you say myth?" I questioned.

"Yes, I did. There is no proof that the Slayer exists. According to legend every generation one girl is chosen to stand against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness!" Binns replied.

"What do you mean there's no proof of the Slayer?" I blurted out.

" I mean that no one has actually proved she exists. There has been accounts of one but no one has ever been able to find out if the documents are true or not," Binns replied dully.

I sighed. Obviously, these people never had to deal with vampire or demons. "I think the Slayer myth is just that—a myth!" Blaise told me as we walked towards our next class.

"Why?" I asked.

Blaise sighed and replied, "Puh-lease! A girl whose job is to save the world? That's like having Harry Potter turn into a girl and gain superpowers besides being a witch!"

I have no idea who Harry Potter is but I'm guessing that he's a hero who neither Blaise nor Draco likes. Maybe he's a little bit like Angel. If he is than I can see why they don't like him. "Bu—she isn't even magical," I argued.

"Geez, Draco! Why can't you agree with me once in a while? I am after all your best friend. And besides, if there was a Slayer, she would be here trying to defeat Voldemort," Blaise replied.

DRACO MALFOY

You know how you feel before you wake up in a strange place—like you're back at home? I hate that feeling. I had it right before I opened my eyes. Imagine my disappointment when I found out that I was still in Buffy's basement.

I rattled the chains I was in. I've got to figure out a way to get out of these. Malfoy's aren't supposed to be held prisoner. They're supposed to hold others hostage. There's not a lot of ways to find out how to act like this Spike dude and get out of these bloody stupid chains! I don't even know why I followed Blondie anyway. Oh, I remember now! She seemed much nicer than Granger! But honestly, all kidnappers and evil doers seem nice at first. Even I was nice to Potter when we first met. 

I guess I could pretend that I have amnesia. No one would think I was crazy and I would figure out who Spike is. I just hope he isn't a psycho who hangs around people who are borderline schizophrenic. Then I would really regret my one moment of insanity. "Hey, Spike! Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she came downstairs.

"Fine 'cept for the chains and I know I'm not crazy!" I told her.

"But how come Buffy told me you were talking like you did after you got your soul?" she asked as she sat down on the cot beside me.

"I'm not sure," I lied. "I had this memory of knowing that I had to get on a plane. And I can't really remember a lot about you guys! My memories are all--"

"—Out of whack?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'll be right back," she said.

I sighed. Why did I have to be mistaken for someone else? Especially someone who hangs around a bird who takes occasional walks in the graveyard. I'm certain that if anyone is borderline schizo it's Blondie. Maybe Potter thought it would be funny if I was forced to be nice for a while. He sure has a warped since of humor. "Hey, Spike," a redhead said as she came down the stairs.

"Hey, Red!" I replied hoping she already knew about what I told Dawn. 

"You believe a spell caused this?" she asked.

"What else could've done it?" I asked.

"You never said--" Dawn began.

"I knew you would get the message. 'Sides you did, remember?" I interrupted.

"Right," Dawn replied.

"Well, according to my books there's no way to reverse any spell that causes amnesiac symptoms. Hopefully, Spike'll remember stuff after we remind him," Red said.

"Here, drink this!" Dawn told me.

I took the warm cup and took a sip of it. _Yeech!_ I thought.

It was blood, which meant only one thing. I was pretending to be a vampire. That's worse than pretending to be psycho. At least then, I could act like my dad. 

Man, if only I'd paid more attention in DADA class during the vampire lesson. At least I now know not to drink any red looking juice they give me. Now how do I wash out the taste of blood once I'm free of these chains?

A/N: This_ story takes places during Draco's 7th year and during an AU BtVS season 7. _


	4. Xander's Relative

SPIKE

"Thankfully this class rocks!" Blaise commented as we sat down.

"Yeah," I replied not really knowing what to say.

I guess this is Blaise's and Draco's favorite class. I'm not so sure about that. I mean potions? Sounds like something Red would enjoy doing. My luck the potion will blow up and Boom! Sunlight will emit from it and bye-bye Spike. Then I heard a door open noisily and in walked a guy with long, greasy hair who looked like he hadn't had a bath since the 1800s. "Good morning class," he sneered as he walked towards the front of the classroom. "Today you will be learning how to make a pepper-up potion. And I will assign partners."

Most everyone in the room groaned including Blaise. "Great. Now I'll probably be paired with Weaselbrain or worse Longbottom," Blaise muttered.

Longbottom—what a last name! I'm so glad I dropped mine years ago. "Avery and Thomas," Greasy was now saying. "Crabbe and Weasley. Malfoy and Potter."

I stood up and looked around the dungeon. Potter—which one was a potter? It was probably some kid that liked to work with their hands. A few seconds later, a black haired boy with glasses walked up to me. "What? You can stand up but you're too lazy to walk over to me. Or maybe at your house you have someone to escort you everywhere!" the boy said.

What? Oh—Draco's rich. Got it. "Right. I was just waiting for my escort to take me over to you!" I replied sarcastically.

The boy rolled his eyes and I followed him over to his seat. "You better not tamper with the potion in order to make me get a bad grade," I warned him as I sat down.

"Oh, please Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed. "Like there's anything I could do to make you get a bad grade!"

I glared at the boy before opening my book to page 241. He reminded me of someone I knew. I just couldn't put my finder on it. "Maybe I should make a put-your-enemy-in-a-coma potion," I heard him mutter.

Hmm. Maybe he's actually related to Xander Harris and he just doesn't know it. They both hold grudges and despise me no matter how nice I try to be. Every time I put an ingredient in, I could feel Potter's cold eyes on me. "What's your problem?" I asked after I finished putting some type of red pepper spice into the bowl.

"My problem? You've never been anything but a git to me!" he retorted.

"Or maybe it was Angel in disguise," I muttered.

"What's that?" Potter asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

I don't really want to explain Angel to him. Besides I doubt he'll believe my story about being a vampire. "At this point I think I don't even care!" Potter told me.

After Snape checked the potions, class was dismissed. I met up with Blaise. "I don't know about you but I'm starved!" he told me.

"Me too," I replied as I glanced at his neck.

I closed my eyes to keep myself from thinking of Blaise as food. Plus, I couldn't put on my game face in front of him.

* * *

DRACO MALFOY

After making sure no one was looking, I poured the blood down the sink and rinsed the sink out. I'll find some real food later when everyone's fast asleep in his or her nice, warm, comfy beds. I went upstairs and bumped into Xander. "Spike! Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Spike. I heard you were insane again," a blonde-haired woman said.

She's completely straightforward. I don't really like people who are always saying what's on their mind and telling you like it is. "Anya, come here," Xander told her.

How is she Xander's girlfriend anyway? Anya doesn't seem like Xander's type. I watched Anya go over to a corner with Xander. He started whispering to her. I really hate it when people do that. After everything I've been through—imprisonment and kidnapping—surely Xander can explain my situation to this Anya girl.

Anya then walked over to me and asked, "Do you remember who I am?"

" 'Course I do. You're Anya," I replied.

"Good. At least we know it wasn't a spell that makes you forget everything. I've done my share of those and they aren't pretty," Anya told me.

I quickly took a step back just in case she wasn't what she seemed. She could be a very evil person pretending to be quite harmless. "Ready?" Buffy asked.

I looked at Buffy. _How did she get behind Anya?_ I wondered.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"To patrol. I thought it might help you to remember things faster," she replied.

"Oh," I said with a smile.

As we walked outside Buffy said, "It'll be pretty short since the sun's going to be up in an hour."

"Right," I replied.

Let's see vamps burn in the sun and are afraid of the full moon—no the full moon is for werewolves. Vampires don't like stakes or crosses. As long as I don't touch a cross I should be able to pretend that I'm Spike.

"You know, " I said after we had been walking in a cemetery for 15 minutes, "a girl like you really should rethink walking through cemeteries every night."

Buffy scoffed and glared at me. She kinda reminds me of Hermione. They both think I'm a bloody prat and are know-it-alls. I have a feeling that if they met, they'd become best friends within 5 minutes. It's a shame that Buffy wasn't at that school I was forced to attend. On the other hand, they could become enemies.

I felt someone push me from behind. I turned around and what I saw made me let out a blood curling scream.


	5. Draco's Dilemma

SPIKE 

"It's Ginny isn't it?" Blaise asked as we walked through Hogsmeade.

"What?" I questioned.

I had no idea what he was talking about and I was starting to get really hungry. Sure vampires could go without ever feeding but eventually we'd hallucinate and have brain damage. I don't fancy hallucinating about Angel or Giles. I just hope this place has a redeemed vampire approved snack. "You like Ginny Weasley don't you?" Blaise replied pointing out a redheaded girl sitting at a table with a couple of other girls.

"Why do you think I like her?" I wondered.

"The other day when Pansy kissed you, you told me the girl you liked was younger than you. I just thought it might be Ginny since she's a 6th year," Blaise said.

"Sorry, mate. Ginny doesn't hold the key to my heart," I replied not mentioning the fact that my heart doesn't beat.

"All right. How about one of her friends?" he questioned.

"Not bloo…" I trailed off when I saw some suckers that were displayed in a shop called 'unusual tastes'.

This was my kind of shop. They had blood-flavored lollipops. This was bloody marvelous. What a wonderful solution to my problem. "What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Look at these," I exclaimed as I pointed to the suckers.

"They're probably for vampires. I mean who else would want suckers that taste like blood?" Blaise replied with a shudder.

So he knows about my kind. That's good—especially if I end up needing to tell someone about who I really am. "I dunno. Might be neat to try. That or give to your enemies," I suggested.

Blaise's eyes seemed to light up. "That's a great idea. You could pretend to make a truce and then when they eat it, they'll be completely grossed out. You should get one for your dad for his birthday!" he told me.

"Good idea," I replied distractedly as I walked inside.

DRACO MALFOY 

I woke up to find myself in a dark room tied up. Boy people in Sunnydale sure are friendly. All they want to do is tie you up.

"OH, Spike! You've been a naughty boy. The stars they whispered that you've been taken away!" a young girl said.

She came into the light and I saw that she was about 18 with long black hair. I don't think she's in her right mind. "Stars don't talk. Why'd you bring me here?" I questioned.

"Oh, but they do," she said as she came closer to me. "And they say you took Spike far away to your land!"

The crazy girl ran a fingernail down my cheek. "Now where is he? There's so much pain!" she sobbed.

She's way freakier than Trelawney. It's not everyday that you meet someone who talks to stars. "What are you on?" I questioned.

She must be in one of those human LSD gangs! A laugh escaped her lips. Not a normal laugh, though. It was more of an evil, mad laugh. "He's like daddy! The Slayer ruined him. But you, you'll be mine. They wish it to be. Too bad no one realized you couldn't be Spike. Guess those awful humans couldn't hear your nasty heart. It'll all be over soon!" the girl said.

As she turned around, I began to try to get my hands out of the rope. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could and then opened them hoping that I would find myself back at Hogwarts and this was all a horrible nightmare. I had no such luck. I was still here in this room with one crazy bird.

I watched the girl take a doll and sit her on a shelf. "Here you go Miss Edith. Now do behave or you'll go back to your corner and you won't get to watch."

She then turned to me. I screamed—as loud as I could. I hoped that maybe—just maybe—somebody would hear me. If not, this would be the end of Draco Malfoy as we know it.

Right now, I wished that I had never wandered off. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't be about to die at this very moment. "Please don't kill me!" I begged her after realizing no one was going to hear my desperate screams.

I was a goner. No one knew I was here in Sunnydale. Everyone—including Hermione—probably thinks that Spike dude is me. There's absolutely no chance I'll make it out.

I closed my eyes and tried to think positive. But alas, what can be positive about some crazy, LSD girl whose about to end your life prematurely? Not one bloody thing is positive about that. I don't think even the most optimistic person could think positive during a situation like this.


End file.
